


Wake Up (Simeon x Reader)

by sondepoch



Series: Tales of Our Love [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Character Death, Death, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, M/M, Pain, Regret, Suicide, angel and human - Freeform, angst angst angst, gender neutral reader, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondepoch/pseuds/sondepoch
Summary: Angels and humans don't belong together. Simeon knew that, and yet he still allowed himself to fall in love with you.But while he was able to pull himself together when the two of you broke up, he never could have predicted where his actions would end up driving you.So when he found your body, only one plea danced on his lips—for you to just wake up.~Part of a series, but can be read as a oneshot  <3
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Tales of Our Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765978
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	Wake Up (Simeon x Reader)

Superman.

That's what you always joked: "Simeon, you're my Superman."

The angel never failed to chuckle, only vaguely understanding the reference, always accepting the compliment by stealing a kiss from your lips. But you meant the words with all your heart.

 _Superman._ The strongest man in the world.

And Simeon was just that.

You learned early on in your relationship that the angel was built like a Greek god, from the way he would wrap an arm around your waist and lift you with one hand to steal you away from whoever was holding your attention—and then there came the day when you got to see the muscles hidden underneath the clothes, and you learned he really _was_ like Superman. Strength, stamina, and _endurance_ to boot.

Indeed, Simeon was among the strongest individuals in the entire Devildom during his yearlong stay, and you never forgot that fact for a moment.

But you only understood the scope of his _mental_ strength on the final day of the exchange program.

"W-what do you mean?" You asked, your eyebrows furrowing. You didn't understand. Surely you were hearing Simeon wrong. "Goodbye? Won't we be seeing each other after this?"

"Little lamb," Simeon said affectionately, but he was using the nickname he hadn't used since the beginning of the school year, back before the two of you ever grew involved. He was being _distant._ "You must understand that an angel and a human can never truly..."

He didn't finish the sentence, knowing that you knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"You told me..." You swallowed hard, feeling the thickness in your throat and the tremble of your lips. "You told me you would always love me."

"And I will," Simeon repeated. "But from afar. You must return to the human realm, and I have Celestial duties to attend to."

"Y-you said you loved me. You—you said you were _in_ love with me—" You choked at the end of your words, the thickness in your throat growing almost too dense for you to bear. But you continued on, the accusatory tone of your voice never dropping. "Were—were you lying?"

Silence.

You took a step forward, tears suddenly threatening to spill from your eyes. But you never faltered. You had to know. You _had_ to.

"Tell me, Simeon—were you lying?!"

The angel turned to you, sorrow lacing the clear blue eyes you'd grown to love so much, but they weren't sad for his sake. They were sad for yours. He gazed down at you with pity.

"I never lied to you, little lamb," He raised a hand to cup your cheek. "You have captured my heart. But we cannot be together. It's unnatural, for an angel and a human, and...we cannot."

You let out a sound that sounded almost like a child throwing a tantrum, but you couldn't bring yourself to care as you grabbed Simeon's shoulders. You attempted to shove him away from you, to put some much-needed _distance_ between your bodies so that you could suppress the dam of emotions threatening to break free, but the angel was too strong for him to even _realize_ you were trying to push him away.

 _Superman_ , you thought. The affectionate nickname left a dark shadow where it passed through your mind.

Unable to push him away, you gripped his shoulders, hating that you were using him to steady yourself even as the guy was breaking up with you.

"Bastard!"

Deep down, you knew that insulting Simeon wasn't the way to go to release the bubble of emotions you were feeling. Hell, you were more _upset_ than you were angry, but when you felt the tiniest better after that first insult, the rest seemed to flow from your lips as easily as, well, water from a dam. And it seemed that you had finally broken. "You're awful, Simeon—awful! How could you be so _heartless?_ So _cruel?_ I—I—" You hesitated, wondering if you were ready for your next words.

"I hate you!"

You beat a helpless fist against his chest, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him.

_Fucking Superman._

And it was at that moment—when you were so broken and emotionally ripped apart that you had yet even to process the fact that tears were streaming down your cheeks—that you looked up into the sapphire eyes you had grown to love so much.

You regretted it.

 _How?_ You wondered numbly, staring at the angel's impossibly clear eyes as he stared down at you, not a trace of emotion in his eyes.

 _He's already gone_ , you realized, for the first time understanding the scope of Simeon's mental strength. _He's already distanced himself._

You stared helplessly into the eyes you were once so familiar with, not recognizing the empty look.

That was the day when you learned that your Superman wasn't just physically strong but mentally _jacked_ , the angel so in tune with his mind that was able to close off the part that was in love with you completely. You stared into his eyes, realizing that the Simeon you loved was already gone. Already locked away. Probably never to resurface ever again.

The Simeon in front of you was different.

He made no motion to follow you when you took a trembling step backward, fearful at the sudden blankness of his gaze. It was a shield, you would one day understand. He hid away the part of him which could get hurt by your cruel words, the part of him that would beg for forgiveness and kiss you to make you take back the "I hate you" that left your lips.

"You're horrible," You murmured, taking another step backward. The Simeon you knew would have winced at the words, cringing in discomfort because you so _obviously_ meant them—but the angel in front of you had steeled himself. Having hidden away everything vulnerable the moment he began to break things off with you, you realized that this relationship was already over.

The Simeon you loved was gone.

"I wish I had never met you," You said to him, before you couldn't bear to be in his presence a moment longer. You ran at top speed away, though you knew he wouldn't be following. You ran and you ran and you ran until you miraculously ended up at Diavolo's castle, sobbing desperately as you asked the demon lord to send you away.

"But the brothers..." He began to protest, knowing that the demons in the House of Lamentation would hardly be pleased to learn that their human had left without being able to properly bid you farewell.

But Barbatos urged the lord to reconsider, and soon enough, you were on your way, whisked back to the human world where there was nothing to remind you of the angel you loved.

Nothing to remind you of your heartbreak.

It was easier than you expected—returning to your usual life.

Everything went back to normal so soon.

You were grateful that your friends never asked where you went, grateful that your family never forced you to talk about your time spent away. If they had asked, you doubted that you'd have been able to say a word without bursting into tears.

Because the memories of Simeon were still so raw.

And no matter how you tried to forget him, you couldn't.

It got to the point where you were crying yourself to sleep every night, your heart aching for his touch and your mind refusing to let go of the affection you stupidly harbored for the angel.

It hurt.

It hurt so fucking much.

Some nights, it felt like you couldn't breathe. Like your own love was choking you do death as you raised a hand in the darkness reaching for—for what? You certainly weren't reaching for Simeon. He had made it all to clear that he was no longer yours, that he had moved on.

So what did you reach for?

 _An escape_.

Fuck.

The moment those words crossed your mind, you should have stopped. You should have picked up your phone and called your friends, or summoned one of the demons to get your mind off things, or done _anything_ to halt the train of thoughts which was beginning to gain speed.

But there was no going back, was there?

 _An escape_ , you thought drily, knowing all too well what the words meant. There was only one escape from your pain.

You reached for the sleeping pills.

Slipping them into your mouth, one after the other, delicate sips of water in between, you'd never felt calmer. For the first time since returning from the Devildom, you were at _peace._ At last, the rhythm of your heart beat steady, understanding that you would soon be from this perpetual cycle of ache.

An escape.

Freedom.

Death.

When you gave in to the temptation of slumber, you knew you would never be opening your eyes again. You found it in your emptying heart to mentally apologize to all those you'd be hurting—but you knew that the one you loved wouldn't care. Why would he? He had made it so painfully obvious that his affection for you had vanished.

You closed your eyes, memories of your time with Simeon playing out in your head against your will. And though you didn't want them, they brought a quiet smile to your face before you were truly gone.

But where you were finally reaching eternal peace, the angel you had fallen for was cast into a state of turmoil.

Simeon heard the beat of your heart as it pounded against your chest in a final, futile attempt to keep you alive. He felt it in the constriction of his own throat, when he sensed the part of him that he had locked away tremble.

For a moment, he resisted. He looked back at the paper he had been assigned to deliver, marked _URGENT_ , and considered staying on his task. He considered remaining in the Celestial Realm, and ignoring whatever was going on with you.

But then the part he had locked up inside began roaring with a ferocity he had never felt before as it realized that the connection to you had been severed—and that realization was all it took to bring Simeon to your bedside, shaking your body frantically to wake you up.

"Little lamb?" He whispered in the darkness, fearful eyes glancing down. He pressed his hand against yours.

"MC!" He shouted, practically pouncing on your bed as he began shaking your shoulders. "MC, wake up! My love, my sweet, my _angel,_ wake up!"

He hardly noticed when tears began streaming down his face, when his fingers grew clammy and his breathing turned erratic.

He was too focused on waking you up.

"Angel," He whispered, recalling the nickname you had both adored so much. "Wake up. Wake up, I know you can do it, my angel. Wake up, please, and I'll never leave you again. I am so sorry. I was so foolish, if you wake up I will never leave your side again so please, please, just _wake up—"_

He shook your form violently, fear constricting his insides and making it feel like he was dying from the inside. He had to remain composed, for your sake. He had to be _strong._ He had to be like Superman, like the confident and mighty angel that you fell in love with.

But would Superman have hurt you like this? Would Superman have hidden his emotions away for the sake of propriety, never realizing just how _much_ you would be hurt in the process?

"Wake up, my angel. Wake up," Simeon whimpered, rocking your body back and forth as he clutched you in his arms. The two of you had always slumbered together in the Devildom, and there had not been a single morning where he hadn't raised you, always with a kiss—so why wasn't it working now?

Simeon was desperate as he crashed his lips into yours, meeting.you in a despairing union that could hardly be called a kiss as the angel tried, to no avail, to breathe the life back into you.

"Wake up!" He shouted once more, slowly realizing that you wouldn't. "MC, please! Please just wake up!"

He kept shouting until his throat was hoarse, until your shirt was drenched with his tears, until your body was cold and all the warmth had vanished. Until it felt like he had repeated those two words so much that they lost all meaning, and yet he couldn't bring himself to say anything else.

"Wake up," He pleaded, gazing into your closed eyes.

You never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2.1k
> 
> Notes: Fuck life has been crazy for me for these past few weeks, and I've hardly been in the right headspace to write fresh content - but this is me pushing my shot at getting back into it. Far from my best work, but i need to start somewhere, and mindlessly rewriting this isn't going to help me get back into the groove of things :\
> 
> Comment & Leave Kudos
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> I do not own the rights to Obey Me! or any of the characters within it.


End file.
